Neymar
Neymar da Silva Santos Júnior (born 5 February 1992), commonly known as Neymar Jr. or simply Neymar, is a Brazilian professional footballer who plays as a forward for French club Paris Saint-Germain and the Brazil national team. He is considered to be one of the best players in the world. Known for his dribbling, finishing, skill, pace, and ability to play with both feet, in his youth Neymar earned comparisons to former Brazil and Santos forward Pelé. Neymar came into prominence at an early age at Santos, where he made his professional debut aged 17. He helped the club win two successive Campeonato Paulista championships, a Copa do Brasil, and the 2011 Copa Libertadores, Santos' first Copa Libertadores since 1963. Neymar was twice named the South American Footballer of the Year, in 2011 and 2012, before moving to Europe to join Barcelona. As part of Barça's attacking trio with Lionel Messi and Luis Suárez, he won the continental treble of La Liga, the Copa del Rey, and the UEFA Champions League, and came third for the FIFA Ballon d'Or in 2015 for his performances. He followed this up by attaining a domestic double in the 2015–16 season. In August 2017, Neymar transferred from Barcelona to Paris Saint-Germain in a move worth €222 million, making him the most expensive player ever. In France, he claimed a domestic treble of Ligue 1, Coupe de France, and Coupe de la Ligue, and was voted as the Ligue 1 Player of the Year. With 59 goals in 94 matches for Brazil since debuting at age 18, Neymar is the third highest goalscorer for his national team, trailing only Pelé and Ronaldo. He was a key player in Brazil's victories at the 2011 South American Youth Championship, where he finished as leading goalscorer, and the 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup, where he won the Golden Ball as player of the tournament. His participation in the 2014 FIFA World Cup and 2015 Copa América was cut short by injury and a suspension, respectively. The following year, he captained Brazil to their first Olympic gold medal in men's football at the 2016 Summer Olympics, and two years later, featured at the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Off the pitch, he ranks among the world's most prominent sportsmen; SportsPro named him the most marketable athlete in the world in 2012 and 2013, and ESPN cited him as the world's fourth-most famous athlete in 2016. In April 2017, Neymar was included in the Time 100, Time magazine's list of the most influential people in the world. By 2018, France Football ranked Neymar the third highest paid footballer in the world, earning €81.5m ($95m) for a calendar year in combined income from salaries, bonuses and endorsements deals. Teams Clubs * Santos (Brazil) (2009-2013) * Barcelona (Spain) (2013-2017) * Paris Saint-Germain (France) (2017-) National team * Brazil U17 (2009) * Brazil U20 (2011) * Brazil U23 (2012-2016) * Brazil (2010-) Video Felix and Neymar's Brazilian Soccer Playing|Felix and Neymar's Brazilian Soccer Playing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brazilian Characters Category:Soccer Category:Barcelona Category:Brazil national football team Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Characters Category:The Story Footballer of Felix the Cat Seasons 1 Characters